The Gift
by amg06113
Summary: Set after The City of Lost Souls. While Jace and the others have gone to battle Sebastain, Clary is left behind. But nothing is ever as simple as it should be. Canon Pairings. Cassandra Clare owns the rights to The Mortal Instruments and the characters.
1. Chapter 1

"What do you mean I can't go? This isn't fair Jace!" I stood with my hands on my hips, in full gear ready to perform my duties as a shadow hunter. But Jace would have none of it. You would think after all this time together he would have known telling me I couldn't do something would only spur me on that much more to actually do it.

"Clary, you need to stay back. Be here at the institute in case you are needed. I can't, I can't have anything happen to you. " His face was stoic, he wasn't going to bend on it this time. I could tell. He was a heartbeat away from carrying me up to our room and locking me in. Only he knew I could get out, I had proven that all I needed was a stele and I could take on a whole demon horde.

"I'm a trained shadow hunter Jace, I can protect myself." I was agitated, he knew this, he had trained me. He was the best shadow hunter ever, and he had trained me.

"No! It is my job to protect you. And this time, you will do as I ask and stay back. Please." His eyes, were what did it. His eyes were pleading. My heart was breaking. I needed to be by his side, he would never understand this.

"But I can't protect you from here, at least if I am there, I can have your back. We have fought together before, you know that. I can do this. " He infuriated me, and I knew anger made him fight better as well. So if he wasn't going to let me go with him, I was going to get him riled up so that he would fight more fiercely.

"Clary, I don't need you to have my back. Alec will guard my back. I need you to stay here, and guard my heart. " He placed his hand on the rune that symbolized that we were joined, much like mundane wedding rings symbolized a union so did the runes we now wore. One at our wrist and one at our heart, each placed there by the other. He took his other hand and placed it over mine and brought it to his rune. "Please Clarissa. I have fought too hard, I can't lose you."

"Okay. Okay, I'll stay. I'll guard your heart, you just come back to us. Do you understand me Jace Lightwood-Herondale. You come back. " The emotion in my voice was too much. I needed him to understand that I couldn't lose him either. I had battled both my father and my brother to save him, I would go to the depths of hell for him. In fact I am pretty sure I had come close a couple of times.

With that he kissed me and ran to where Alec was waiting at the portal. I watched them go, and just as he was about to step through it registered. And he turned and looked at me, and I stood there unconsciously placing the hand that had been on his heart to my stomach. I hadn't had the nerve to tell him. Simon was the only other person who knew. This was not how I wanted him to find out, going off to battle my brother. But he looked t me, his eyes locking with mine for that moment, and it was like it had been when we first saw each other. It was a life time ago, we had been through so much, and now more awaited us.

"I will come back to you, Clary. I love you." And with that he followed Alec through the portal to Idris.

* * *

It had been days, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat. I spent my time studying the ancient runes, and drawing the ones that came to me. I had gotten better at my ability, but I was still working at it after all this time. What probably made things worse for me was that everyone had gone to the war in Idris; Jace, Alec, Isabelle, Magnus, Maryse, Robert, Luke and my mom. Members of Luke's pack had remained back, they kept watch on the Institute from the outside, prepared to be at my side in an instant. Simon would come and sit on the roof top with me. I felt like I had lost track of time, no battle had lasted this long. The battle on Valentine's ship had lasted a day, the last battle in Idris had barely lasted ten minutes because of the Angel Raziel had acted on his vengeance for what Valentine had done in the name of the Shadow hunters he had created. No word came, and I pondered going through the portal to Idris myself. I had done it before. Simon talked me into waiting.

"Do you know the shit storm that would be waiting for me," Simon said "When Jace got back and got his hands on me for allowing you to go there. I don't bare the mark of Cain anymore Clary." He shifted his hair to remind me that the mark I had given him during the battle at Idris was gone, taken by Raziel when he gave Simon the Angel Michael's sword to help us sever the bond between Jace and Sebastian.

"Simon I can't just sit around here like this. I'm going out of my mind with worry for all of them. What if Sebastian had done something?" I said to him panic filling my voice.

Simon looked at me, "Don't you think you would know Clary? Don't you think you would feel it? Remember how you could feel that Jace wasn't himself? You knew, you knew before anyone else. You sensed it. You had a connection with him from the beginning. Clary, you have to believe in that. You have to trust that connection. Because it isn't just about you anymore. "

I hugged him, knowing he was right. A little while later he made his way off into the darkness, and I knew deep down he was waiting for Isabelle to return. If he could have stayed at the Institute I would have made him, but the vampires couldn't physically enter, hence our meeting on the roof. I thought about my promise to him, how I would not do anything that would cause a back lash for him. Jace and Simon had worked hard to build a trust with each other.

* * *

That night I dreamt about Jace. It was fragmented flashes of my time with Jace.

_Two boys were standing in a corner across a crowded club and the taller one looked toward me and in that moment I saw not just his face but his eyes. Something shifted, the world seemed to go sideways. His eyes opened wider, he pushed his hood back and off his head like it was going to make a difference in what he saw. He started to step in my direction and then the shorter, dark haired grabbed his arm and pulled him away._

_The first drawing I had done of him. It had come to me in a dream, a bronze haired angel, fierce looking, with the angelic symbol of the shadow hunter on his chest. It had hung on my bedroom wall at one point._

_Sitting at Java Joe's with Simon, discussing my concern over losing my mind. I turned and looked out the window next to us, and then there standing outside looking in at me was the bronze haired boy that had been called Jace. Simon turned to look, and when I blinked and looked again he was gone. Simon was trying to get my attention and I looked out the window again. Nothing, but when I looked back at the coffee bar in front of us, there he was looking down at me. He was taller than I remembered, his bronze hair curling behind his ears, his eyes flashed like pools of amber. There was something in them that made me both afraid and lost. He held that fierce look, that I had sketched but instead of angel wings he stood before me dressed much like last night in head to toe black. The hood of his leather jacket was pulled up, and his dark gray v neck t-shirt showed off tattoos that he had at his collar bone. His expression seemed smug, like he had just caught me doing something he knew I shouldn't be. He almost seemed pleased with himself._

_"Why can I see you and no one else can?" I asked him. His voice when he spoke was the same as in my dream, I hadn't heard it last night but I wasn't surprised. "I was going to ask you the same thing." The realization of last night crashed into me, "I don't know why I am even talking to you, you're a killer, a cold blooded killer." He snickered, "As opposed to what, a peace loving killer." He was pacing in front of me, like a caged animal before they pounce on their unsuspecting prey. "I know what I saw!" I yelled at him. He stopped pacing and pointed at me as if in anger. "You think, you know what you saw. You have no idea." in that moment I saw a tattoo on his left forearm, it was the same symbol I had seen on the sign of the club, and the same that I had drawn so many times. I grabbed his arm, an electrical current seemed to jar me._

_Jace wheeled his blade and all that remained was a pile of ash. He wiped the blade and looked down at me, almost as if he was annoyed that he had gotten something on himself and it was all my fault. In the next moment he was at my side. Trying to help me up, concerned that I was hurt._

_ "Demons can take possession of any living thing. You can't trust anyone. Even people you think you know." I tried to compose myself as I walked away from the carnage that was my home, and said to Jace "Why should I trust you?" The tone of his voice when he responded sounded flustered, almost annoyed that I would even be asking. "I did just save your life." _

_My birthday, when he presented me with my witch light and then kissed me. It was the kiss that sealed things, it wouldn't matter what happened from that moment on, my heart belonged to Jace. _

_Jace standing before me looking like all he wanted to do was touch me, "Do you remember when I said I'd never seen an angel? Well I lied. You have an incredible gift. We need you, I need you." He walked away making to leave. "You are still the bravest mundane I have ever met Clarissa Fray."_

_Jace sitting on his motorcycle that Magnus had given him, "Well you took your time didn't you?" I couldn't see his face but I could hear the smirk in his voice. _

_And then there was a small figure, with a golden glow surrounding it. Jace's amber eyes, bronze hair with streaks of red that fierce look. The child was holding Jace's hand, they were standing together on the shore of Lake Lyn. Jace was pointing out across the lake and then at the spot on the bank where he had lay dying. The child drew in the sand, and the sky burst into a bright flash of light and Clary woke with a start._

She was sweating and breathing heavy, pulling the bedding back she swung her feet to climb out of bed. There was a tenderness in her side, she rested her hand against the spot and could have sworn she felt a movement, a response to her touch. But it couldn't be, she wasn't far enough along for the baby to be moving with enough force for her to feel it. The sudden sensation of bile rising made her run to the bathroom. Why do they call it morning sickness when it comes at any random time of day? In her head she was glad Jace hadn't been here to see her so weak. It was embarrassing to be this vulnerable, but at the same time, she wished that he had been. He had a way of soothing her, of making her feel like nothing could harm her, even in the middle of fighting demons. When she was sure that she was done feeling sick she stood and cleaned herself up. She peeled off the night gown she has on and fished around one of Jace's drawers she needed something of his to comfort her. As she pulled the shirt on she caught a glimpse of her side. She stopped and stepped closer to the mirror. Her eyes had to be playing tricks on her. In the spot that had been tender there was a rune. It was unlike any she had seen before, but that wasn't quite right, she had seen it. In her dream, the child with Jace had drawn it in the sand by Lake Lyn.

"Oh shit!" Clary knew this wasn't necessarily good. Lilith had gotten into Jace's head and Sebastian had controlled him using a rune that no one had paid attention to until it was too late. Clary knew she had only one choice. The Silent Brothers, she would have to contact them immediately. " Oh Simon, I think there is going to be a shit storm no matter what we do." Clary said as she examined the rune in the mirror.

* * *

As she sat waiting in the library for the fire message she had sent to give her a response Clary drew the rune in her note book. It would be so much easier to show them the drawing than having to expose herself to the Silent Brothers, though she knew it wouldn't matter. They would insist on examining her mind for the memories of it to see what she had seen. Brother Zachariah stood looming over her.

"Clarissa Herondale you have called upon us. Are you ready?" His voice filled Clary's head and he leads her to the Silent City where the Silent Brothers will hopefully be able to help her understand what is happening. More than ever she wishes that someone else were here with her. She hasn't been this scared since her mom disappeared and she thought she was on her own. Once in the Silent City Brother Zachariah directs Clary to stand under the Mortal Sword, the brothers proceed as they have done before in entering Clary's mind. She sees the memories as they do, as an outsider watching but not a part of what is happening. She knows that nothing is private here. They see it all, the attempts at being careful as they determine the extent of the Heavenly Fire that Jace was left with after she struck him with The Angel Michael's sword to sever the bond between him and Sebastian. Their training together, the moment when Jace asked her to bare the mark of the shadow hunter union, the celebration with their families and friends, the moment when she and Jace are together consummating their union, the moment she saw the positive test, her telling Simon, the departure of Jace and the others, her loneliness since they had all gone, and then the dream, the rune, her waking, and her fear of what it all meant.

"Clarissa Herondale, we have no sure answer for you. But it would seem that the mixture of your blood and that of Jonathan Herondale, especially while he still contains the Heavenly Fire, has created a unique form of shadow hunter. We will have to meet with the Iron Sisters to make a determination as to what this may mean. The rune you have shown us, is not in the Gray Book. We will perform a blessing tomorrow with members of the Iron Sisters to ensure that no harm has befooled you and your unborn child. To ensure your safety you will remain within the Silent City until then. A message has been sent to Magnus Bane for his aide as well."

Clary felt the sudden rush of panic. "Wait, if Magnus comes back will the others as well? If they are still fighting I want them to remain focused. Is there a way to ensure that Magnus doesn't say anything to them? I need them all to come home safely not be hurt because of some rune that suddenly appeared." Clary received only silence as a response. She followed Brother Zachariah to one of the rooms that was at a lower level in the City. Exhaustion settled upon her. She sent a text to Simon, so he wouldn't worry if he didn't hear from her until late tomorrow. And then she closed her eyes and let the darkness fall upon her.

* * *

Clary had been cold when she first settled her head on the mattress. Those that stayed at in the Silent City were usually not here for the comforts, which there were none of. As the night wore on, the darkness was replaced with a soft glow and the coldness of the room with a warmth. Clary attributed it to her mind wanting those things and she welcomed the glow and warmth, they filled her and made her think of Jace and how he made her feel, loved, and safe. The feeling wrapped around her. Sleep came easier, and she allowed herself to enjoy the dreams of the small child and Jace together. She was not prepared for the sound of the voice that woke her.

* * *

"Oh Clary. This is quite the look for you." She heard the teasing tone and knew it without opening her eyes.

"What me in a holding cell in the Silent City. Yeah it is usually Jace in these situations isn't it?" She remarked not wanting to open her eyes yet. She was still comfortable.

"Oh no I meant the glowing look." Magnus remarked and she opened an eye to look at him.

"Did they tell you? I'm not far enough along, and I always thought glowing was just a myth with pregnant women. I've known some and they never actually looked like they were glowing." Clary spoke as she began to sit up.

"Well my dear Clarissa, you are quite literally glowing. Man when you and Jace create a little angel, you actually create one, huh?" With his smirk obvious she looked down. The warm that she had felt was clearly coming from her abdomen, as was the soft golden glow the was fading.


	2. Chapter 2

Panic filled me, "Magnus?" I looked from myself to the eccentric warlock that I called a friend. "What does this mean?"

His cat-like eyes shone with humor, "It means you and your angel boy have done something very naughty, haven't you? " His laugh was meant to reassure me, instead it made me more scared. I had dealt with the investigations of the Clave enough lately. The Law is hard, but it is the law she could just hear Alec's voice reminding her every time the suggestion to do something the Clave wouldn't like came up.

And then the tears pricked her eyes. "Now what am I going to do?" Clary tried to hold them in but there was no holding back. If it was determined that she and Jace and violated the law who knew what the consequence would be. And in his usual manner Magnus seemed to read Clary's thoughts.

"Come on my little mundane freak of nature, let's go talk with those Silent-only-when-they-aren't-inside-your-head brothers. I have a war to get back to. Of course now I have quite the secret to keep. But it will be fun dropping little hints as to what I was requested to come handle. " He seemed to develope a little spring in his step because of it. "Oh I think I will have some great fun with our golden angel boy now."

"'Magnus, wait. Please I'm freaking out here and all you can think about is getting back to mock Jace with this?" Clary stopped walking with him and grabbed his sleeve. He turned and looked down at her, "Oh Clary dear, I'll mock you as well. I'm an equal opportunity mocker. I'm thinking neutral color onesies covered in glitter that will go fabulously with leather diaper covers right now. And a baby shower that is wall to wall little cherubs. Oh yes, I'm going to have a lot of fun with you guys."

* * *

They continued the rest of the way to the Silent Brothers with Clary in a quiet panic, and Magnus chattering on. He told her what he could of the battle for Alicante, Jace rarely rested. He was determined to be the one who brought Sebastian down. Alec and Isabelle always at his side.

"Clary please believe me when I tell you, he's okay. He worries about you. Not to mention he asked me six times if I was going to somehow run into you when I came here. Could I check in if I had a chance to. I think he feels that he has to be the one to get to Sebastian so that he can have the sense of peace he needs to be home with you. That he is doing it for you. You brought about Valentine's end, and severed the bond, and he needs to do this one for you. Does that make sense?" He finished as they reached where Brother Zachariah was waiting. Clary nodded her understanding.

The Brothers stood with a group of Iron Sisters, and they directed Clary to the center of the same space as her earlier times here. They were all instantly inside her head, seeing the rune, and then the glow. But none of them spoke to her. It was Magnus who did the talking.

"It would appear dear Clarissa, that the child that you and Jonathon Lightwood-Herondale have created in your union will be a special one. While the two of you were Valentine's little experiments with Angel and Shadow hunter blood, the joining of the two would mean just a more gifted shadow hunter until we add in the Heavenly Fire. It would appear by that your combined gifts have created quite the unique shadow hunter child. The child seems to sense your needs and has learned already to come to your aide. Your room when I found you should have been freezing. No offense guys, but it definitely isn't the Plaza down there. Yet glow emitted allowed for light and warmth to protect you and give you comfort while you slept. The rune is unlike any single one in the Gray Book, yet upon examination of it, it would appear to be one that was meant to bring you comfort. You have shown us your concern for your family as they are a major part in the war against Sebastian and his allies, it would seem that the child wants you to know you aren't alone. The rune being its way. A skill similar to your own. And what the little darling is showing me you two are going to have your hands full with this one. "

Clary stood with her mouth gaping. "What do you mean what it is showing you? Magnus?"

His cat-like eyes sparkled. "Oh I am so going to enjoy watching all of this."

"Magnus Bane! You tell me right now." Clary shouted.

"Clary, do you know how stubborn and quick to react you are? Well now think about Jace and what a pain in the ass he is. You got that image in your head? Well now cupcake put 2 and 2 together and amplify that by the power of an angel. And that is the sweet little child that you two are going to watch grow up. Did your mother ever use the phrase 'just wait until you have a child one day' on you when she was freaking out because of something you had done. You well she might look at you know and say 'pay back is a bitch', and then hand the child a cookie." He smirked.

"So you are telling me, for the most part that everything is okay?" Clary asked, taking in everything but worrying only that there wasn't a problem with her baring this child. Their child, the best of Jace and the best of her.

"Well, we'll talk about 'okay' when this little one getting into their first bought of real trouble with you two. But yes. That is what I am telling you." Magnus looked down at his nails, getting bored with her worrying about things. "The Brothers and Sisters would still prefer to perform a blessing to ensure things though."

* * *

It took another hour for the blessing to be done. Brother Zachariah would be checking in on Clary, and Magnus went back to the Institute with her before going back to Idris. "Any message I should take back to lover boy? You know he is going to ask."

Clary thought for a moment, "Tell him, I am still guarding his heart. And I will be waiting for him to return at midnight. He'll know where to find me."

"Hmmm, I like a little puzzle to through in. Not to mention all the glowing. So before I go making all my innuendoes...does he have any idea? Because if he doesn't, oh it is going to be even better." Magnus quirked his lip and then gave a full belly laugh when she shook her head.

"I think he might have taken a hint from my goodbye to him when he left with Alec, but I never had the chance to actually tell him, no." She looked at Magnus, who snorted a bit and then composed himself.

"Okay, guarding his heart and waiting at midnight. Got it. Later angel baby and little mama." He placed a hand on her abdomen then pulled her in for a hug. When the embrace ended, he was gone almost as if he hadn't been there at all.

Clary placed her hand on the same spot his had been. "Okay kiddo, it's just you and me again. Hopefully it won't be for much longer."

The clock struck midnight, she sat and watched the flowers bloom as they did at midnight each day. Her head leaned against the rail of the stairs in the greenhouse. It was where Jace had given her the witch light, and where they had shared their first kiss. With a blanket around her she watched and waited. It became a nightly ritual. It meant something to them, and it would be where she would tell him when he returned home. Some days she fell asleep there, only briefly but it allowed her to think of him. To remember that night. Always at the end there was the child writing in the sand, a rune or a word she couldn't make out from her vantage point. It brought her peace. Each day she watched for changes, traced her fingers over the rune and worked on her own skills. Simon would come, sit with her until just before midnight and then she would go to the greenhouse. He was sad without Isabelle, but as her best friend he put on a brave face. She told him he better figure out a way to tell Isabelle once she returned. And he agreed.

After several days of this routine, Clary awoke in bed to a sound she wasn't used to. A rustling, paper maybe? It was the wee hours of the morning, the sun barely breaking over the horizon outside the window. Next to her was a sheet of paper, folded up and a small vile, in the vile was what looked like sand. Clary sat up and looked around the room, she was alone. There was no sign of Jace or anyone else. She grabbed the paper, setting the vile aside. Jace. Somehow he had gotten a letter to her. Magnus maybe? It didn't matter at the moment, he had found a way to talk to her.

_Clary,_

_ I have only ever written a letter one other time. When I wrote to you about going after Valentine. I never thought I would have to write a letter like that before then, and never did I think I would be writing one again. And much like that letter I have something that is weighing on me that I have to share with only you, because only you will understand. Things have been hard without you here. I am lost. I do my best to stay focused. Alec has saved my ass so many times, along with Isabelle. Luke and the other Downworlders have been amazing allies. You would be proud. But that isn't what I needed to tell you. I am struggling with the best way to say this, so I better just come out and say it._

_ The other night, after a trying day when I was able to rest I found myself down by Lake Lyn. Alec was with me, always guarding my back as promised. But when I closed my eyes, I saw you. I saw you walking with a child. The most beautiful child, she looked like you but instead of green eyes she had my eyes. She sat next to me and drew in the sand and when she was done she touched me. She placed her small hand over my scar from Michael's sword and she whispered. There was a flash that blinded me and the next thing Alec was shaking me awake. He said I had cried out. I told him it had just been a dream and I was fine._

_ But Clary what I didn't tell him, was that where the child had touched me, a new rune was coming through. It was different than the one with Lilith, and I went to Magnus. He had met with the Silent Brother regarding some new young Shadow hunter receiving an unknown mark . Did he tell you that when he saw you? Magnus laughed at me when he saw it. He told me not to worry. It was a mark to help me, not one any of us knew but he felt sure that it was not to harm me but to give me the strength to complete my mission here and get back home to you. He muttered something that sounded like angel baby. I was afraid he was trying to flirt with me._

_ And that is what I plan to do. Isabelle has been humming some song, and it reminded me of when I told you about Bach. And you said music should be played with passion, but I hadn't thought about it that way until you came along. And now that blast song in stuck in my head because of her, so I put words to her melody. _

_'You say love is what you put into it. You say that I'm losing my will. Don't you know you're all that I think about? You make up a half of the whole. You say it's hard t commit to it. You say that it's hard standing still. Don't you know I spend all my nights counting backwards the days 'til I'm home? If only New York wasn't so far away. I promise the city won't get in our way. When you're scared and alone. Just know that I'm already home. I say we are right in the heart of it. A love only we understand. I will bend every light in this city. And make sure they're shining on you. If only New York wasn't so far away. I promise the city won't get in our way. When you are scared and alone. Just know that I'm already home. When life takes its own course. Sometimes we just don't get to choose. I'd rather be there next to you. Promise you'll wait for me, wait for me. Wait 'til I'm home. All I have is this feeling inside of me. The only thing I've ever known. If only New York wasn't so far away. I promise the city won't get in our way. When you're scared and alone. Just know that I'm already home.'_

_Clary, I need to be the one to take out Sebastian, you are the only one who can understand this. And once I do, I will meet you at midnight. Wait for me, and know that you are my home._

_Magnus has agreed to get this to you. He keeps laughing at me, making odd comments, but it is Magnus so who knows what he is really going on about._

_All my love,_

_Jace_

_PS- The sand, it's from where I was when I had the dream. Alec woke me, and when I could clear my head about it I went back to that spot. There were tiny hand prints next to where I had been, where she sat in my dream. I put some in the bottle to send home to you. It felt like something I had to do. _

And so she spent another day waiting for midnight, and as midnight came worried more. It was another week of this routine. Clary wasn't far along in the pregnancy but she was feeling the effects. She was tired more, began to notice the swell of her flesh. "Please let him get back before I end up delivering." She wished aloud. Brother Zachariah kept good on his word, checking in. He brought a trusted female warlock with him to check Clary's prenatal conditions. She had overseen her mother's care at Beth Israel. A mundane doctor would not be able to be of any good to this pregnancy. Making her way up to the green house that night and she didn't have the energy to stay awake long. Clary's heart always hoped that each day would be the day that he came home, her head told her to get over it. Taking up her post, she was wrapped in all things Jace. Wearing the last t-shirt that smelled like him, one of his leather jackets a blanket, and his letter tucked in the pocket of the jacket. Clary leaned her head against the rail and watched the flowers, waiting for their nightly bloom. I would just rest for a few minutes, watch them bloom and then head down to bed. Too exhausted for much more, eyelids drooped, she couldn't fight it off. Sleep was coming. The moon shone over head, and she rested her hands on the small bump.

Clary began to dream of Jace, and hear his voice. It called to her. she could feel a smile spread, a smile reserved just for him. She dreamed of the small child, walking with him through the green house. The clock chimed for midnight, and he was telling her to look at the flowers. "Watch. Clary. Do you see this? Clary. Clary, we need you. I need you. Clary. It's midnight. Clary. It's midnight." There was a flash of light and she felt her eyes flutter, but there was something else. Her check was warm, there was a heavy pressure on her. "Wake up sleeping beauty. You're prince had returned. Wake and behold the midnight blossoms with me."

Clary opened her eyes and took in the sight before her.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: The song from the letter is Almost Home sung by Great Big World.

* * *

Clary opened her eyes, sure that she was still dreaming to find Jace next to her, his hand on her cheek trying to rouse her just as the flowers were blooming with their magical light. It was much like the moment she saw him after Raziel had brought him back from death. Filthy as he was, covered in blood and dirt, he remained the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"There are those green eyes. You know Isabelle wanted to come up and meet you here too. I figured if it was anything like last time, she was going to have to wait, because this is our make out space. Well now that I think about it, there are a lot of areas in the Institute that we have made out, hmm, she is going to be mad about that one too. Besides, I figured if you had fallen asleep up here you'd be less cranky if you had something nice to look at." He smirked.

Clary had heard that line before, "Meaning you?" She asked smiling at him.

"What else? I mean really, go and slay a demon army and its insane leader and still doubted to be the best thing around here. Figures. You women. I suppose if I had just gotten you another big rock you would have been happier to see me."

Realization slowly set in. Clary pulled Jace to her. The tears that had been held back all the days that he had been gone, that they all had been gone finally came tumbling out.

"Shh, Clary. Shh, it's alright. It's over. He's gone." Jace stroked her hair as he held her. When he could tell that her breathing had settled to a normal level he pulled away to look at her. "My beautiful girl. Come on, let's get you to bed. I need to be able to lay down next to you and just hold you for a while."

He stood and took Clary's hand in his pulling her up right, looking into her eyes he knew they were in the same spot he had first kissed her. It had been so long since he had last done it and his body was pulled toward her, like a magnet down in. She tilted her head and their lips met. For him is was as though he had gone without out air and now was greedily gasping for it. Everything about her was a life line for him. His hands wrapped around her, pulling her even closer, tangling in her hair. His body moved to meld with hers, and she brought her hand up from his shoulders to his face. Holding him then locking them around his neck. Home. He was definitely home.

And just like the first time they kissed up here on her birthday so long ago it seemed, the sprinklers went on. Jace felt as if he was reliving it all, they parted and he was chuckling. He looked at her with humor in his eyes, kissed her nose saying "If we go down stairs and find Simon in our bed I am so going to be pissed. This time I will however drag you off to a different location and finish this properly." The water was soaking both of them and he actually took in what was around her.

"Is that my jacket? And my shirt? You didn't sell my weapons on ebay did you?" He joked pulling her off the staircase. She picked up the blanket and gripped his hand.

"No, I promised you I wouldn't, remember? And yes these are yours. I was down to the last two things that smelled like you to have around when I went to bed." Clary said in a faint whisper, embarrassed that he would laugh.

"Well good thing you have the genuine article back now huh?" He pulled her to him and kissed her again. "I have dreamt of that for so long. Come on, I have other things I need to tell you and show you before I do the things I dreamt of as well." Jace pulled her close so that she walked tucked at his side. Her need to tell him about the child was set aside for the moment. He was here and safe. She felt the need to just relish this first, and once they were secure in their room, she would tell him.

Jace prattled on about everything that had occurred once they had crossed through the portal. He talked the whole way down to their room. Once outside the door he stopped and turned to look at her, "Are you going to sleep?" He asked just as he had that night.

"Aren't you tired?" Clary could play this game as well. When it came to Jace, it was as easy as breathing.

"I've never been more awake." He said in a whisper as he leaned in to kiss her. Clary met him half way, she was mildly surprised when the door opened, but she was not letting go of Jace. He scooped her up as though she were a mere feather and carried her into the room kicking the door closed and locking it. He carried her to the bed still rumpled from Clary's nap earlier in the day. Jace pulled away looking down at her.

"Do you know how many times I have wished that Simon had not gone to your room looking for you that night? How I played out in my head the millions of ways your birthday would have, could have gone if we had left him as a rat?" He chuckled as he pulled farther away from her.

"Now, now. Everything worked out just fine for you." Clary began, as she watched him begin to strip out of his shadow hunter gear. "Um, isn't that part of my job?" she asked as he started to pull his t-shirt off. It was caked in blood, dirt and sweat.

"Typically yes, but I need a shower and I need to finish telling you about how things ended. With Sebastian. And I need to put a small bit of space between us to do that. Or instead of telling you I will ravage you."

Clary smirked "I'm okay with the ravaging part." Jace groaned.

"How about I tell you, and then you assist me with the shower, you know how I always miss that small spot on my back, you can get that for me. " He pulled his shirt off and Clary sucked in a breath. There just as he said in the letter was the rune. What she wasn't prepared for was the fact that is matched the one on her side as well.

"I know that I am stunningly attractive, but really you should be used to this amazing body by now." He quipped at her. Clary knew it was now or never.

"Um, Jace. I need to show you something. And you need to promise not to freak out. Got it?" Clary began to get up from the bed.

"Clarissa, I'm a shadow hunter, there is very little in this world that freaks me out." He joked but seeing the concern on her face straightened up and approached her. "What? Did Simon get turned into a rodent again?" Clary closed her eyes and swallowed. She took off Jace's jacket, and began to lift her shirt to show him the rune.

"Clary?" He asked getting nervous, "When I left you said come back to us. What did you mean by that?"

Clary pulled the shirt further over her head. Her body had not changed much but there was more swell to her breasts as they began to prepare for the child that was no more than the size of a raspberry within her. She looked down at her feet, and in that moment Jace moved to her side. His hands were on her faster than either of them could comprehend.

"Clary? What did you mean?" His voice was low, it caressed her heart as it had so many times before.

"I'm pregnant. 8 weeks. I didn't know how to tell you before you left. I, I...I'm sorry, I..." She felt the tears fill her eyes. She didn't know why she was apologizing. Jace always teased her about her need to apologize for things that weren't her fault. She only hoped he wasn't angry at her. They had taken precautions, but nothing was ever 100% guaranteed.

He was silent, too silent it was like being with Brother Zachariah only worse. "Jace, say something please. Yell at me, I don't care but I can't take not knowing what you are thinking. I've waited too long already to tell you." The tears were running down her cheeks, she was trying to see his face, to find his eyes to see them, see where his mind was. His hands went to her stomach, and then he dropped to his knees in front of her. He pulled her to him, placing his cheek against her abdomen and wrapping his arms around her.

"Angel baby. That's what he meant. I saw you, in my dream. You saved me." Jace was speaking but none of it made sense to Clary. She remembered his letter and him joking about Magnus and the dream he wrote about, but what did he mean by the saving part.

"Jace. Talk to me. Please." Clary whispered. He released her and looked up at her, it was then that he saw the rune on her side. He placed one hand on it and one hand on his. He stood and looked into her eyes.

"We match." He smiled "Clary, are you the one that Magnus came back to see? Is that why he wasn't worried about my rune?"

Clary nodded. "Yes, I went to the Silent Brothers when the rune appeared. They called for Magnus. A blessing was performed to guard against anything trying to manipulate the baby. Especially with all of you battling Sebastian. " He was looking at her with an intense gaze and she couldn't help but add, "I glowed."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Don't they say most pregnant woman have a glow to them?"

She shook her head, "No I mean Magnus found me quite literally glowing. Apparently he or she could sense my being nervous about the room they had me in being dark and cold. Or at least that is Magnus's theory on things. "

"That explains Sebastian's response as well." Jace spoke looking at the rune on her side.

"What happened with Sebastian?" Clary had forgotten about her demonic brother, maybe it was the sense that Jace was home and that meant Sebastian was gone, or the lightness about Jace which meant a major change.

Jace positioned Clary to sit on the bed and he sat beside her and took her hands in his. "You dear brother did not appreciate my having either of these." gesturing to the rune that marked their union and the undetermined rune. "I have to admit I did kind of throw it in his face. Big brothers, they never want to give their blessing, especially when it is because their sister thwarted their plans for world domination. Geez." He smirked. "Alec and I tracked him down, the fight was long. Alec and I got separated and I was left to face Sebastian alone, I thought I was done for. He had me down, and I prayed for whatever angel that had given me the rune to guard me, and to protect you. The rune started to glow and heat against me, I thought it was the fire of heaven. Sebastian saw it, he tore my shirt swearing about the runes. He asked about the marriage runes, joking that after you ran me through with a sword I had been quick to move on. I told him that it had been the fact that you had done just that that caused me to know that you were the only person for me. You knew I would rather die than be a part of his plan, you knew my heart. You are my heart. He got pretty pissed with that. Then he focused on the rune here." Jace placed her hand on his scar. "It glowed white, and I wasn't afraid of him. I knew that I had the fire of heaven with me, and I had your love. And just maybe I had something more to live for." He touched her abdomen. "Valentine taught me when I was just a child that 'to love was to destroy, and to be loved was to be destroyed'. But he was wrong. Your love had been a gift. This is proof."

Jace leaned in to kiss Clary. "I promised you I would come home. Your love for me, your ability to do what I would ask of you, it saved me and severed the bond with Sebastian. His knowing that our love was more powerful than him enraged him. But it gave me the strength to fight on. To keep my promise to come home to you. The hope that one day I would meet the little girl that blessed me with this rune, that held your hand as you walked toward me on that beach. It filled me with more power than Sebastian knew. She was there with me. She stood next to me when I fought, she took my hand when watched him die at my feet. I am alive because the two of you gave me the strength to defeat him. "

Clary leaned into his kiss. "I don't know what I would have done if you had..." Jace didn't let her finish. His kiss became more intense. He moved over her and forced her into laying back against the bed. He propped himself above her on his elbows. His hands roamed over her body as she wrapped her arms around him burying her fingers in his hair.

"Remember I told you that we shadow hunters loved reproducing?" Jace spoke as he allowed both of them to breathe.

"Yeah if I recall you said it was one the shadow hunters favorite things." She smirked at him.

"I meant it. I'm thinking we could field our own sports team, or something." He chuckled leaning in to kiss her nose.

"So you aren't upset at all? I mean, I was a little worried you were going to freak out about being a father or something." Clary spoke stroking his side.

"I couldn't think of anything I would love more right now. You and our little girl saved my life. You gave me a reason to fight. A reason to come home. I didn't have that before you came into my life. And I'll be damned if I get you go." He brought his forehead to hers. "Now come on, I need to get the stench of war off of me and you need to get that spot on my back."


End file.
